


nothing is perfect and i'm nothing

by dragonheals



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (if you squint), F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Scars, Short & Sweet, is widowmaker okay? no!, she's getting there though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonheals/pseuds/dragonheals
Summary: a quiet pause in the chaotic universe of overwatch feat. widowtracer





	nothing is perfect and i'm nothing

She traces her fingers- her soft, warm fingers- over Widowmaker’s arm, gently rubbing scars big and small, faded and new. Most from battle, from accidents- some self inflicted.

 

Some, from torture.  

 

Widowmaker doesn’t explain which are which.

 

“Mm, what happened here?” Lena murmurs, and her voice is quiet and relaxed, nonchalant. Her head rests on Amelie’s shoulder. Brown hair tickles her neck. The calm aura eases Widowmaker’s taut muscles, her shot nerves. Being an assassin meant being on your toes. It meant watching your back. Sometimes it meant forgetting that you don’t need to do that all the time. 

 

Widowmaker brings her attention to a thick, winding scar, almost wrapping around her arm and travelling to her shoulder. The corners of her lips turn down.

 

“Razor wire.” She provides no further explanation. Lena hums. 

 

Feather light touches roam downwards, and Lena stops at a thin, faded line crossing the otherwise flawless skin of Amelie’s wrist. “Here?” Her thumb gently strokes the soft inside of Amelie’s arm. Blue lips settle into a thin line. “I do not remember.” That was a lie. She does remember, remembers like it was yesterday. She doesn’t  _ want  _ to remember, she just does.

 

Lena’s hand slides down from Widowmaker’s forearm, to her wrist, to her hand. They interlock fingers. Lena leans heavily on her girlfriend now, sleep slowly taking her under. 

 

“Amelie?” Her voice is quiet, and her thumb is rubbing the backside of her girlfriend’s hand. 

 

“Oui?” She responds, gently kissing the top of Lena’s head.

 

“I love you.” A small smile tugs at her lips, and her eyes flutter shut. Amelie mulls the words over in her head, and they feel foreign. What  _ has  _ she gotten herself into?

 

“I. . . Love you too.” The words feel strange on her tongue. She swallows, and rests her cheek on the top of Lena’s head. She was in deep, and it was all for golden brown eyes and soft brown hair.

**Author's Note:**

> i never know whether to refer to her as amelie or widowmaker and that's pretty apparent in this fic


End file.
